


Sticky Stituation

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Suicide Squad (2016) RPF, The Longest Ride (2015) RPF
Genre: Body Hair, Bromance, Chest Hair, Dominant Jared, Drunkenness, Facial Hair, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Submissive Scott, Waxing mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:25:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came to my mind when I read of Jared and Scott's bromance in the set of Suicide Squad. Its dirty, I am sorry...well not really.<br/>They are just drunk and just pranked Will Smith, they are so drunk that they will do thing's that if they where sober they woulden't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sticky Stituation

**Author's Note:**

> So this all came when I was looking for mor information on suicide Squad and the article showed what the director of the movie said...and I quote:
> 
> "But now that they’ve been working together on Suicide Squad, they can’t get enough of each other! They’re literally goofing around all the time and it’s driving everyone crazy, and has even caused some production delays...ared is taking this role serious so when he’s filming Scott steers clear.But every break they get, they are pranking each other and cracking jokes. They’re like annoying little kids. They are always hanging out in their trailers and it’s hard for the set assistants to tear them apart when they need to film a scene.“Most producers are happy when their cast members get along great, but Jared and Scott have taken it a little too far,Even Will Smith has told them to get their act together!"
> 
> so here it goes.

The trailer door was closed by the two men that just entered the place, they just pranked Will Smith…he wasn’t happy.  
-That was quick and fast.  
-Good job Scott  
Scott Winked at him, at least that was what Jared saw or maybe it was the alcohol, so he reached down and kissed him on the lips Scott responded positive giving in and pushing the kiss deeper. When Jared pulled Scott let the feeling passed by, but Jared had another thing on his mind so he pulled Scott’s shoulders till the blond was on his knees and as soon has he was like that, Jared zipped down his jeans and pulled out his cock from his boxers slapping it against Scotts beard, the cock was hard in no time and Scott looked a little astonished…he had never seen another man’s penis and he didn’t know what was going to happen, he made his blue eyes make contact with Jared’s blue eyes.  
-Don’t worry pup, all is going to be just fine. Just open your mouth and let me take charge.  
Scott trusted Jared so he opened a wide as he could as-That’s good Scott- Jared encouraged as he slipped the head of his cock into Scotts mouth-Now close and suck- the blond obeyed and sucked the cock like it was a straw, a very thick straw anyway. Jared pushed more of his length in till it reached his gag reflex and then pushed a little out. And then he did it again and again, Scott let himself be guided by Jared and just went along with it.  
Jared pulled his hands around Scott’s hair tightly to help himself fuck his mouth and soon he was reaching the man’s throat. Scott gasped for hair and concentrated in gating air from his nose it was hard to breathe when Jared’s manhood was all down his thigh throat.  
The older man pushed his cock out completely leaving Scotts mouth for good and masturbated his cock ferociously till he reached climax and came all over Scott’s face making of his beard a mess.  
When the heat left their body’s Scott said- Fuck you Jared!!! Now I’ll have to shave, this is all too sticky.  
-Well then you should do it completely, your chest and your butt as well cuz I think I am going to cum all over you next time bro.  
-Really?!...Why not now?  
-You are a slutty boy Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> kudo if you like it and coment if you would like to give me your opinion or if you want me to keep shipping them.


End file.
